


Together

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, bad's headcannon where if skeppy dies he dies too, they DIE im sorry, yeah but this taken to the e x t r e m e -, yeah villain dream pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: Skeppy held Bad’s hands in his, their eyes meeting as the world around them turned to white.Only to be torn apart as a force separated them, pulling them into a void. The last thing that their fingers felt was the warmth of the other’s palm.Hopefully, they’ll see each other again soon.
Relationships: Antfrost & Sam | Awesamdude, BadBoyHalo & Skeppy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Together

The Badlands.

If you ask anyone in L’Manburg who they were, they wouldn’t know. If you ask the members of the Greater Dream SMP, they would tell you that they were nothing more than another faction in others. If you ask Technoblade and Philza about them, they would express surprise about their existence in the first place.

If you ask anyone in the Badlands who they were, you wouldn’t live to tell the story. And that’s how they wanted it to be – seemingly insignificant enough to ignore, but dangerous enough to be kept into consideration whenever you were counting your list of enemies. They were the looming clouds in a cloudy day; easily ignorable, but always foreboding a thunderstorm.

The Badlands consisted of only four individuals. An odd bunch that appeared to be the leftover of the bunch, the scraps from the bottom of the barrel. However, in reality, there is so much more. Like layers of an onion, their schemes and plans always had another meaning to them. Anything they do now, no matter how small or useless it appeared to be, was always for a larger picture. A puzzle that only the members of the Badlands held, understood by nobody else.

By their own, the members were harmless and peaceful. Bad, the founder, was considered weak and a pushover to many. Skeppy, the co-founder, was absent for the majority of the events. Sam, the technician and advisor, was seen as Dream’s lackey who built machines and prisons for him. Ant, the commander, only known for his time as a slave under Techno and Tommy. They were just another passerby in the world and lived to see another day as another war came by. They posed no harm, right? Some might think so. What was there to fear about them, when they don’t even play a part in history?

But when they band together, they become a force that could take the world by storm. It was only a matter of when.

* * *

“This is dangerous, Bad,” Skeppy warned, his friend’s hand still in his. His eyes were shut, eyebrows furrowed. He felt Bad’s hand squeeze his gently. Skeppy’s arm glowed blue, with veins that pulsed to his hands. Bad mirrored this, only his was red. The life force and their souls gathered at their meeting palms, connecting and intertwining with each other.

“I know,” Bad said.

Skeppy frowned at him. “Bad.”

Bad turned to him, but his eyes were still shut. “Yes, Skeppy?”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

The red and blue lights glowed brighter at their hands.

“I’m sure, Skeppy.”

“But, if I die three times, you die too.”

The lights began to mix, turning into a brilliant shade of white.

“I know, Skeppy.”

“So why do you want to risk this? You’re immortal. You don’t have to risk yourself for me. I’ll die eventually—of old age, sickness, the covid-flu— _somehow_.”

Their own colors turned white, like they were bleached out. They began to spread out to the rest of their body, up to their chests, their necks, their cheeks and forehead.

“I don’t mind, Skeppy. I don’t want either of us to be alone when it happens.”

“Bad, that’s not a valid reason.”

The lights seeped into their hearts, glowing through their clothes. It formed an insignia on where their hearts should be: a sword for Skeppy, and a trident for Bad.

“It is, Skeppy. You’re my best friend.”

“Bad, I don’t want you to die because of me.”

The lights melted into their skin, and suddenly the room was dark.

Bad opened his eyes. One of them was blue, the other green. Skeppy wondered if one of his eyes turned green as well.

“I’m not scared of death.” Bad smiled, still holding Skeppy’s hand despite the bonding ritual was over. “As long as you’re there with me.”

Skeppy squeezed Bad’s hand tighter.

* * *

As long as Skeppy was safe, Bad could jump into a volcano and call it a hot tub. And as long as Bad didn’t die—which was virtually impossible from the beginning—Skeppy could charge into enemy headlines and emerge without so much as a scratch. Though Ant and Sam’s oath were different from theirs, they had their own promise to uphold. They would help each other prosper, just like them.

Would they consider forming an oath between them four? They’ve considered this before. But with the nature of the world and position, it would be far too risky. It would be the best if they formed pairs, and each pair would exchange partners with another whenever they went on expeditions. They might not work the best with different partners, but it was the safest option they could choose. If a pair wasn’t simultaneously struck down at the same moment, they were impossible to kill.

Nobody’s noticed this yet. So how long can they last in this world of bloodshed and death?

“Skeppy,” Bad called, voice merely a whisper, turning to his friend with wide white eyes. “We’re under attack.”

TNT rained from the sky and directly onto the mansion.

* * *

_“Bad!”_

_“Skeppy!”_

It was a split second. A mere coincidence that was too convenient to be passed off as chance.

Ant and Sam barely managed to escape carrying their friends, fleeing from the battle before they died themselves. The trident and sword on their chests glowed faintly, before shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

Skeppy held Bad’s hands in his, their eyes meeting as the world around them turned to white.

“I’m not scared of death,” Bad hummed.

“As long as you’re here with me,” Skeppy echoed.

Together, they held hands as they walked into the blinding light.

Only to be torn apart as a force separated them, pulling them into a void. The last thing that their fingers felt was the warmth of the other’s palm.

* * *

“How did you know about their soul bond?”

Dream crossed his arms, glaring down at the fourth hunter with little more than irritation. “How? They practically told me. It was so obvious that they linked their lives to each other.”

Ant gritted his teeth, baring his fangs and claws but struggling to escape the chains he was bound in.

“They died in vain, Dream. They were innocent. We weren’t even interfering with any of your grand plans.”

Despite the mask, Ant saw the maniacal grin hidden under the ceramic plate. He unsheathed his trident from his back and his sword from his waist, the pointed tips and blade glowing abnormally bright.

“Did they, Ant?”

A twisted form of his deceased friends was reflected in the weapons’ glow instead of Ant’s own face.


End file.
